heart breaks and big mistakes
by FlameSpell28
Summary: very wierd relationships that dont work out as planned
1. They All Arrive!

He had done it. Shane had finally got his uncle to open a camp, camp rock! 45 minutes till camp started and Shane was excited. He got to his cabin, unpacked and sat on his bed and started to play guitar. Another boy that arrived early was Nate he had already checked the list and was heading to his cabin while he was on his cell phone.

- Shane's P.O.V. –

I was sat on my bed playing my guitar when a curly haired boy on his cell phone walked into the cabin, he finished his conversation then introduced himself.

Nate: hey I'm Nate

Shane: hi I'm Shane nice to meet you

???: and I'm Jason

Another boy walked behind Nate in the doorway of the cabin so I guess these were my room mates for the summer.

-End of P.O.V. –

Shane: who were you talking to?

Nate: my girlfriend

Shane: oh

Nate: have you got a girlfriend?

Shane: nope but I only need one girl in my life

Nate: who's that?

Shane: my mom  
Jason: I can hear birds!

Shane: are you always like this

Jason: pretty much

Nate: so Shane you play guitar?

Shane: yes I can play key board and sing as well, what about you?

Nate: drums keyboard guitar and sing, Jason?

Jason: I can play guitar and sing

Shane: cool, so down to the important part who is sleeping in which bed and because I'm set up on the top bunk already you two can fight over the single bed

Nate: you can have it I'm not bothered

Jason: thanks dude!, I think we should get some sleep though now, classes start tomorrow!

Nate: good idea

Shane: come on brown wont mind if we're late to class after all I am his favourite nephew

Nate: he's your uncle, wow, that's gotta be cool!

Jason: I can hear birds again, I should make a bird house!

- Brown enters -

Brown: Shane, bed time, remember the deal

Shane: but that's not fair, Nate and Jason don't have to go to sleep!

Jason: well I'm ready to go to sleep goodnight

Nate: me too

Brown: see Shane your friends are going to sleep and so should you, goodnight Shane

Shane: goodnight uncle brown

-6:00am the next morning, Shane and Jason are sleeping and Nate is lying on his bed awake. Nate's phone rings. Shane falls off the top bunk onto the cabin floor. Nate answers his phone. -

Nate: hey Mitchie

Mitchie: hi, so how is camp?

Nate: I'm not too sure, I only got here last night but I slept well, how about you?

Mitchie: that's great and I'm ok but I miss you already

Shane: he misses you too but it's kind of early to be on the phone don't you think?

Nate: shut up Shane

Mitchie: Nate are you still there, Nate? Nate!

Nate: I'm here and I'm sorry

Mitchie: I've got to go do my chores, bye

Nate: ok bye babes

- Nate puts his cell phone down -

Shane: is that going to happen every morning?

Nate: yes it is

Shane: you must really love that girl if you're willing to wake up this early every day for her

Jason: now we are all up we should get some breakfast

Nate and Shane: ok

- 7:30am at breakfast -

Shane: Nate? Nate! Are you listening to us? Hello Nate! Earth to Nate

Nate: huh? What? Sorry

Shane: what's so important, you were looking at Caitlyn, weren't you?

Nate: no I was… OH! MY! GOD!

Shane and Jason: what?


	2. That's Her!

Nate: Mitchie!!!

Mitchie: Nate!

Nate: what are you doing here?

Mitchie: if you don't want me here then I'll go home!

Nate: no! I want you here; I'm just really surprised that's all

- Shane coughs-

Nate: oh yer and this is Jason and Shane

- The three boys go to get some food and leave Mitchie alone at the table. Caitlyn goes and talks to Mitchie.-

Caitlyn: so you seem to know those three

Mitchie: no just one of them

Caitlyn: well between you and me I kinda really like one of them

Mitchie: really? Coz I'm dating Nate, he's great and I really like him

Caitlyn: what ever, maybe we shouldn't be friends, I gotta go bye

- The three boys arrive back at the table and Caitlyn leaves. After breakfast Shane and Mitchie have singing class, Jason has dance and Nate and Caitlyn have free time, Nate runs to his cabin grabs his guitar and runs back down to the docks, he sat there with Caitlyn for an hour until Mitchie came sat next to Nate and kissed him, and Caitlyn ran into the woods. Three hours later Jason found Caitlyn in a tree house in the woods and told her how Mitchie had told him that she had dumped nick and will go out with him, as soon as she heard this she smiled, Jason climbed out of the tree house n went back to his cabin. An hour later Shane found Caitlyn in the same tree house and told her the same story as Jason did except this time he was dating Mitchie, this taking the smile off of Caitlyn's face. Shane left. After 10 minutes Caitlyn got down and sprinted off to the mess hall, the first person she went to was Tess and Caitlyn told Tess the whole story, and as soon as the three boys and Mitchie were in the mess hall, Tess went up to microphone at the front -

Tess: ok its lunch time and so no one gets bored I am going to play a game with a few people

- She walked over to the three boys and gave them each a piece of paper and whispered to each of them individually and told them to write down the name of the girl they are dating. The boys all wrote down the same name and gave their pieces of paper back to Tess. Tess headed to the front of the mess hall.-

Tess: ok now the boys have written down who they are dating and we have to match the boy up to the girls' names.

- She opened the papers one by one, the first one…-

Tess: first name, Mitchie. The second one, Mitchie and the third and final one, Mitchie, well Mitchie do you have any thing to say?

- Nate ran out of the mess hall.-

Mitchie: I'm sorry because I realized I only love Shane, so Shane will you forgive me and give me another chance?

Shane: I probably shouldn't but yes I will

- Shane and Mitchie kiss, then Jason goes and kisses Tess, while Caitlyn goes to find Nate. She finds him on the dock with his guitar and note book.-

Caitlyn: hey Nate

- Nate removes his note book from Caitlyn's sight and they stay silent for a while.-


End file.
